Trinac Agana
Summary Trinac Agana is the leader of the Wathe-hunting organization Frontline Gathering Knights Dominion. Also known as the Dominion Lord, he's the alchemist that created Fear-in-Cube. After seeing the results of his creation he founded the Knights Dominion to destroy all Wathes in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Trinac Agana Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Human, Dominion Lord, Alchemist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, master swordsmanship, Alchemy, Immortality (Type 1 & 8) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Considered one of the few people in the world capable of fighting Elsie Hinai head on, even when not fighting in Dominionized territory or using Dainsleif's full power he can trade blows and overpower Fear Cubrick, Konoha Muramasa and Kotetsu Nagasone) Speed: Likely Subsonic (Considered one of the few people in the world capable of fighting Elsie Hinai head on, when moved by Dainsleif's power Trinac's charges are compared to a cannonball, when using Dainsleif's full power and fighting in Dominionized territory Trinac can move and swing Dainsleif faster than the regular human can see) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level Stamina: Likely High, as the leader of the Knights Dominion and one of the strongest fighters in the world Trinac should possess stamina rivaling that of Fear Cubrick or Peavey Barowoi. Under the effect of Dominionized territory Trinac's stamina is increased Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Dainsleif, Wittelsbach Knights, Dieu le veut, Mobile Territory: Zilch Ground, wheelchair Intelligence: Above average, expert fighter and alchemist, leader of a global organization like the Knights Dominion. Trinac's alchemy prowess allowed him to create a powerful Wathe like Fear-in-Cube and create shackles for Dainsleif, allowing him to wield her outside Dominionized territory Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, bound to his special wheelchair outside Dominionized territory, otherwise he'll die Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dieu le veut: Also known as the Nation Founding Flag Spear of the Crusaders, it is a Wathe in the form of a cursed spear, although strictly speaking, it's not a weapon but a flagpole for putting up a flag and marking a domain. In order to activate it first has to accumulate power by harming local people and letting their blood flow into surface soil in several locations forming a circle around a designated area. The final step requires the owner of the spear to hold the spear and stab it into the ground in the central area of the domain. After this ritual for delineating an area is performed, the spear will produce a 'territory' governed by a specific rule, completing this process in roughly 24 hours. Originating from the Crusades, it was cursed due to the various events of the time, including massacring indigenous populations. There are several spears like this, used by the Knights Dominions to mark territories, establishing the rule of 'this land exists only for their sake'. This rule has two effects. First is a holy war effect on the Dominion Knights. The designated territory becomes a space existing for the purpose of their victory, where they can draw out their full power. Within their domain, their power—stamina, physical strength, muscle strength, energy, endurance, concentration, vitality, mental strength, recovery, attention, instinct, unity; all of these will be augmented. Additionally, under this effect Trinac's appearance is slightly rejuvenated. The second effect produces changes in the land itself. The territory is the land they desire, a land existing simply for their sake. Conversely, it is land that could not possibly bring benefits to those in opposition to them. The concept of 'place existing for their sake' will overwrite that land's original meaning with absolute priority. This would, for example, erase something like the Yachi house's purification effect that lifts the curses of Wathes. * Curse: The spear’s curse confines the owner's life within the territory’s boundary, causing them to die if they leave it. Conversely, the owner will not age for as long as they remain within the territory, cursed with eternal longevity. Mobile Territory: Zilch Ground: A Dieu le veut spear mechanism that can be inserted into a large transport helicopter and wheelchair to designate them as territory where Trinac can live, allowing him to move around the world. Wittelsbach Knights: A Wathe in the form of a cursed chivalry order, made out of 16 dead knights wearing silver armor and wielding silver broadswords. They are the tragic result of a courageous chivalry order who had fought in a tragic last stand to defend the throne room during a certain small nation's demise. They follow their king's orders without pain, fear or fatigue. However, should their owner lose status as king, their curse will cause the knights to try to kill them. The knights' armor is strong enough that even Konoha Muramasa and Kotetsu would require multiple blows in the same spot to cause damage to them. They can be boosted by Dominionized territory like regular Dominion knights. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Wheelchaired Characters Category:Adults Category:Alchemists Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9